Valla, Toa of Magnetism
Valla is a Toa of Magnetism, and a strong ninja, being able to overpower even a toa with a great mask of strength. She is formerly a member of Shadus' Toa Team, a member of Velika's army, and currently a member of the Vanguard. She is also Kage's only true friend. History Early Life Valla is one of the few members of Shadus's former toa team that is still alive. In her team, she was the lightweight assassin type: always calculating when the right moment to strike comes, always in the dark isolated areas, always a little of a loner. She was also present for Xantha's first defeat, using her magnetism powers to cause Xantha's armor which she had inhabited to stick to the wall, allowing Shadus to deliver the final blow. However, shortly after this, Shadus was captured and experimented on by Dark Hunters, who used shadow leeches to transform him into a vile, insane villain. He broke out and began an incredible army, which Varius, who had taken over the team in his absence, and his team tried to stop. However, during this war, Valla disappeared. Life with Velika Valla woke in Velika's fortress a mutated monster. They told her that Shadus had betrayed her. That he was the one who mutated her. They convinced her that he was evil. She joined Velika in order to avenge herself. To kill Shadus. At the time, she thought that Shadus was still an emperor. However, he had become a toa of lightning again. She trained, and in this time, found out that her strength was incredible. It surpassed the strength of at least three great masks of strength combined. She took up the art of the greatsword, which she ended up breaking. She used her magnetism powers to hold it together again, forming her familiar and iconic shattered greatsword. First Encounter She first found Shadus in Makuro's tower, where Shadus had just been rescued from Velika's dungeons by Impora. Impora and Valla fight, and Valla ultimately retreats, and plans another attack. Second Encounter The second encounter would prove to be a lot sooner than she had previously planned. Shadus, along with many other Toa, was attacking Velika's fortress. Immediately, she engaged Shadus. However, during the fight, Shadus presented her with the facts. Velika, who was there at the time, told her the truth, and Valla turned on Velika, who swatted her like a fly. She left the field, severely injured. Reappearance She is, next, seen during the events of Shadus' near- death. She is threatened by Sylah, who doesn't trust Valla, to leave. Valla leaves without another word. The Tower Valla is seen smashing a giant hole in the side of the tower after scaling the wall, wanting to make amends to Shadus for mistaking him as the one who experimented on her. She fights through many of the Wrathbringer's alongside Shadus, Dark Shadus, and many other Toa. She is present for the Wrathbringer's destruction, as well. Torok's Test Immediately after the events of the tower, Torok appeared, immediately killing Rahzahkea and proceeding to tear into the ranks of the Toa. Valla was seen tearing his head off, which proceeded to explode, damaging her. To her horror, he merely grew another head. She was among the survivors of this test, who had chosen the option to not fight Torok. After the test, she was given a single wish. She wished for her old body back, while still retaining the powers of her new body. Torok, exclaiming that somebody finally had a sensible wish, granted it happily, reverting her body to what it once was. She, then, was dragged away by Dark Shadus, who had received a physical body from Solorok, with the added benefit of Ice Powers, as well as a sassy attitude, to help him come up with a new name. Eventually, the two decided on a name that reflected on his origin: Kage, which translates to 'Shadow'. The Moon Valla was sent to the moon, equipped with many high-tech gear given by Kage. She was present for the preceding battles, as well. Kiddnapping Sometime later, while inside the interior of a knowledge tower, Valla was confronted by Vezarkarda, who proceeded to fight and overpower the Toa. Unfortunately, the tower she was in was knocked down by Shadus, who had thrown into a fit of grief about Sylah's capture. Valla's capture resulted in Kage's slow mental deterioration, with him becoming more and more psychotic and prone to violence, furious he wasn't present to assist the only one he cared about. She is currently still missing. Abilities Magnetism Valla has all the strengths of a standard Toa of Magnetism, being able to manipulate magnetic fields to either attract or repel metal objects and such. She also has a near-perfect internal compass because of this, which allowed her to navigate the desert for so long. Super Strength Due to Velika's experiments, Valla was given the strength of six Great Masks of Strength, each one enhancing her power so greatly, that she can punch through metal walls as if they were paper. Nine Kanohi Masks When she escaped from Velika's fortress, she took with her nine different masks, each one possessing a different power. She has the Mask of Strength, the Mask of Levitation, the Mask of Speed, the Mask of X-Ray Vision, the Mask of Accuracy, the Mask of Water-Breathing, the Mask of Silence, the Mask of Stealth, and the Mask of Illusion. Currently, these masks are in her house, waiting to be used. Trivia - Valla named Kage, although Kage likes to take credit for it. - Valla's greatsword was made from a wall from Velika's fortress. - She used to be quite skilled in swords pre-evolution. - She still owes Petram an arm-wrestling match.Category:Characters